Got a Little Stitch?
by FreddyVsJason17
Summary: This is a Story About a Ordinary Girl who Stars seeing things from a Darker Realm. She is Pushed and Hurt by being called Crazy. But is she really? Is this all in her head? Or in Some Other Form, Do the strange things exist?
1. The Start, Of the End

Harleigh Yawned, She stretched her arms as her Chestnut Hair Tumbling into its curls down her chest. She flicked her Jade green eyes to the centre of the room and Sighed. "Oh,Im sorry" Grumbled a Low Femine voice at Harleigh. She Gazed up. "Are we keeping you awake?" Harleigh swallowed and Shook her head "No,Sorry miss" She replied. Miss Fare Turned Abruptly and Continued talking about The results of Reactions in chemicals. Harleigh Sighed and Made eye contact with a Ginger haired Girl. The Girl Grinned half sticking her Tounge out a Harleigh. "Your so Mature Amy!" Harleigh Giggled and Swiveled in her seat to the front. She gave the classroom clock a hopeful Glance and Felt her heart flutter as The bell rang. Everyone screeched their seats as they packed up and left. Amy Leant on Harleys Tabel "He was staring at you.." She Whispered. Harleigh Followed Amys Glance to a Dark Haired tall boy leaving the class smiling at Harleigh. She Flicked her gaze down and Blushed. Amy Punched her friends shoulder playfully"Flirt back! God! You need a Guy!" Harleigh Flushed a Dark Red and Laughed "You do too!"Amy Shrugged dully"Hm,Suppose your right" Harleigh rolled her eyes and slid her Planner into her Bag, Amy linked her arms in Harleighs and they walked out."Lezzas!" A Male voice Hollered from behind them. Amy Turned her head and Rolled her eyes"Oh Grow up Scott!" A Blonde Haired Boy,Tanned skin, Blue eyes Approached them Laughing swinging his arms around Amy and Kissing her Cheek. She Shoved him off "Get off me!" She Tutted and tugged Harleigh with her. Harleigh Looked up "He asks you out everyday, I know you like him too. Why don't you say yes?" "To who?" Amy Asked Puzzled. Harleigh Scoffed "To Scott!" Amy Blinked"Oh" She Mulled it over"Hm,I'll see." Harleigh Nodded as they walked into the School Yard And By their usual spot. The back entrance doors. "Howdy!" Waved a Blonde haired girl with A Electric Blue Fringe. Amy Beamed"Hey Alessa!" Harleigh Nodded"Hi". Alessa Hugged the Two then tugged at Amys Grey Denim Jacket"He's Coming!" Amy Glanced over Alessa's shoulder to see a two Boys walk Up. One with Spiked Brown hair and Black Flat Hair. Both quite tall and Fair skin. Harleigh Ran her figures through Her own curls awkwardly. "Sup?" Said the Darker haired Boy,Zack. Alessa Blushed"Oh,We're fine! Yourselves?" Zack Nodded "Good Thanks" The Brown Haired Boy,Ash,Smiled at Harleigh "Yeah,Good" Harleigh Looked up at Him and Smiled. Amy Pressed her Palm into Harleighs Back and Pushed her gently moved her forward. Harleigh Gasped faintly as she was shuffled closer to Ash."What do you Guys have Next?" Zack asked. Alessa Blushed"Maths,With Amy." Harleigh Sighed "I have Biology" Ash Replied "Me and Zack have Geography" Amy Turned her head "With miss Snark?" Zack Grunted "Of course" Ash Rolled his eyes "She is so Dull. Like watching Paint dry trying to explain what a MEDC And a LEDC is, She doesn't Get it. Does anyone know why Miss Philips is off? Because this Supply is Agitating me so much!" Harleigh shrugged "Everyone says she had a Stroke" Zack bit his lepton Daaayyyyuuummm!"Alessa Gasped"Oh,My!" Amy Held Harleighs Arm"Oh my god!" Ash Looked down"Oh God, I didn't realise!" Harleigh Touched his Arm Comfortingly "Its Okay, It's not like you Offended her. Your right, this supply is pretty much annoying everyone" Ash Smiled fleetingly"Thanks,Harleigh" "What's Going on here?" Scott Grinned swaging into the group. Amy Yelped in surprise and Adjusted her Headband "You idiot! Creeping up on me!" Scott Gazed down at the Ginger and Grinned"Hey Baby!" Amy would usually shoot backbit Not your Baby!" But instead she Blushed"Ok,I'll be your Baby.." Scott's eyes widened it joy "Really? Oh God Amy I've liked you for such a long time! Its great you finally came around!" Amy Nodded"Yeah" Scott Wrapped his arms around her waist and Bent down slightly. Amy stood on her tiptoes and Held onto his shoulders as She kissed him. Harleigh Groaned"Oh for God's sake!" Ash Coughed "Awwkwaaarrrddd" Alessa Looked at Zack and he stared back, She Darted her eyes away, Blushing Madly. Amy Pulled away gently and Smiled softly. Scott Laughed gently and Kissed her Again briefly, Amy tugged his head back down and Kissed him Again For longer. "Can..Can we go elsewhere?" Harleigh Muttered."Yes!" Alessa Replied. Harleigh walked on and The others followed. Alessa made sure her shirt was tucked into her skirt and Harleigh Made sure her skirt was okay and adjusted her tie. The Boys walked after them. They Paced on and stood under the tree. Harleigh leant on the tree and Alessa Breezed against her."Solo.." Zack Said Looking to his right. Ash Laughed "We better head of to Geography, Catch you Later?" Harleigh Nodded"Hm-mm,sure" Zack Waved As the Two Walked off. Alessa Took a step forward"Catch you Later Harl!" And she Skipped after them. Harleigh sighed and Paced towards the Science cooridoor. Thats when she saw her Classmates. She Stood in the'Line' they had fashioned. More like a Donkeys leg. A Girl with Mousey Blonde hair Turned to Harleigh"Hey Harl!" She Waved. Harleigh Blinked"Hey Clare,How are you?" Clare Rolled her eyes"Ugh! Not very good" "Why is that?" Harleigh Muttered not really interested. Clare started rambeling on about Boys for what seemed like ages. Thats when the teacher came"Afternoon!" Sir said Opening the door. Harleigh Walked into the Class room and took a seat at her science desk. Clare Sat beside her and Nudged her elbow"Yes?" The Chestnut hair girl asked"Your Bleeding.." Harleigh Blinked "I'm what?" Blood trickled down her arm. "Oh Shit!" She Hissed. Sir openedhis mouth to Stop such language when he saw the Blood"My Days! Go to the Bathroom and sort that out!" Harleigh Gawped then Sped down the cooridoor. She slid into the Bathroom and scrubbed at the blood. She Checked her arm and saw scratches on her Arm. She didn't feel like she had been Scracthed. But it wasn't like s tree or brick scrapping. They Looked like Claws. She Looked up at the Mirror when she saw it. Something there staring at her. A Dragon Like Face,many curved out horns. Reptile eyes. But yet stood on Two legs. Its Body was Grey with a Outlined Red. She Gasped as It Growled and Fell Back. She Panted Heavily feeling horror circule her. She got up and looked back in the Mirror and Written on the Mirror, In what Looked like Blood was the word "THREAD"...


	2. The Dream

She Gawped and Tugged at her Jacket and tried scrubbing away the blood,but it only got thicker. Clare knocked on the door and Walked in"Are you okay?" Harleigh Shook her head violently"No! Look!" She pointed to the Mirror. Clare followed Harleighs fingure and looked confussed"Harleigh..Theres nothing there..." Harleigh Looked shocked as she could clearly see the writing. She tossed her Head and Huffed. Clare Blinked and Took a step back. Harleigh Looked down as she brushed past Clare and walked back into the Classroom. Clare Sat aside of Harleigh and Leaned over to whisper into a Girls ear. The Girl gave Harleigh and funny look and Muttered to her partner. Harleigh Looked down didn't look up for the remainder of the lesson.

Once lesson finished,It was the end of the day. She Yank on her Jacket and Stuffed her belongs into a Bag and walked out of the class. A Girl from her class Sniggered as she walked past"Scary Mirrors!" Harleigh stopped briefly then carried on. A Boy from her class Jeered at her"Crazzzzyyyy!" Harleigh Gained speed Until she was out of the school doors. She put her head down until she got to the steps. She didn't bother waiting for the rest. She carried on Home trying to avoid as many people as possible. Once she got Home she slammed her front door shut and locked it . She took a Heavy Breathe and Felt dizzy. She scrambled upstairs and Hung her head over the toilet feeling really sick. Once her stomache seattled down she Curled up on the bathroom shaking and Whimpering. Why did everyone think she was mad? She wasn't! She knew she was 100% sure she saw some..THING! In that mirror and she saw that word! Her chest felt all heavy and clogged. Her eyes flutted shut and she remained shaking.

She was in a Dark room. Nothing but a Unlight candle in her palm and Matches to her side. She wasn't confussed by any of this. She Opened the box and picked up a Match she struck it against the floor and it Light. She Hoovered the flame over the tip of the candle and watched it burn. Her eyes flicked around to see what the light had granted her. But she saw nothing. Until she met with big White iris's and Black Pupils. She Stared back and extened Her arm with the candle in. She Gasped in Horror. Some sort of Dog was sat. Long Jagged Claws. Black and Red tainted thick long fure. Its Maw In A Twisted Grin. It didn't look Normal. She Whimpered in Terror and Shuffled back so the creature faded. But its image remained inprinted in her eyelids. She heard something. Like a Growl crossed with a Bark. The Dog Padded into the Candles Light. He Bent its Legs like it was crouching and tilted its head to show its open Fangs. Harleigh Felt a Scream rage inside her ready to be released. The Dog Jumped...

She Bolted awake Screaming for Help and Telling It to get off. She Thrased around on the floor Crying and Yelling for help. The bathroom door Slammed open causing More fear to Alert Harleigh. She screamed Louder. Her Mother stood there. Her Skin drained Pale in Concern and Her Ginger hair Pinned into a Pony tail. Harleigh screamed and screamed. Her mother Wrapped her arms around Her daughter and tried to stop her from jerking about. Harleighs screams died into Whimpers and Tears. She clutched her Mothers shirt sleeve as she cried. Her mother stroked her hair and Reapted"Its Okay,Its over Now" Harleigh Nodded and Finally stopped shaking. Her mother Looked at her"Harleigh?" She whispered. Harleigh replied in a Croaky voice"Yes,Mom?" There was a silence then her mother said"Its going to be okay.." Harleigh didn't reply. Because she knew it wasn't...


	3. Reality

She Sighed from her Postion on the sofa still slightly shaking. She wasn't ready for this. Her Mother walked in and stood aside of Harleigh"Harleigh-Anne,What is it you saw?" Harleigh Bit her tounge. She didn't want her mother to think it was strange "Just I imaged a Large Spider on me,thats all" She Lied but kept a Steady voice. Harleighs Mother Sighed And Nodded"Well,I Believe you" Harleigh Smiled gently and Leaned back into the sofa and Rubbed her Tempels. The Front door Unlocked and Harleighs farther walked in. His Dark Brown hair Flat from the Rain. "Mark,Can i speak to you?" Harleighs Mother Said to her Husband. Mark Nodded" Of Course" She lead her Husband into the Kitchen and told Him of Harleighs fit. "Oh,Do you think she'll be okay Molly?" He asked his Wife. Molly Sighed herBreath shaking "I Hope so. Its only one day. But ive never seen her like that.." Mark Nodded and Smiled awkwardly"Yeah,I Guess." Harleigh Sighed and walked upstairs to retire early to bed. She slid into her Plain Blue And Purple Pyjamas and Dragged her Body under the Thick warm sheets and Closed her eyes. Her Mind Screaming at her not to Close her eyes. But her Body Begging to stop. She Fell tosleep In Terror Afraid of what else would await her..

She was In her room. Sat on her Bed. Odd. This felt real. Maybe it was? She looked around when her Tv started up and started crackeling. She walked up and slammed her Hand on the top of the Tv to clear the Picture. She picked up the remote and Climbed back into bed. She scanned through the channels but the Tv wouldn't show nothing but this Crackeling screen. She sighed and waited for the signal to Pick up. But it didn't. She was about to turn of the Tv when something Muttered"Dont...turn...it...off.." She Shook her head accusing her Mind of being silly and Flicked the Tv off. She Yawned and gazed up when She smelt Burning. She looked at the Tv and water dripped out of the screen and onto a Wire. She Yelped and Stared at the Tv as it began to Move like water. Water splashed all over her floor. A Pale arm drew out of the Tv Followed by a Shoulder and a Body up to the Ribs. The things hands were cluthing the base of her Bed. It Looked alot Like Link from Legend of Zelda. The Hat,The Hair,The Clothes everything. It Looked up. Its eyes,Where Hollow and Black apart from Bright Red dots which must have been its Pupils. Its Body was all damp and its hair was soaking. It dragged the rest of its Body Out and Hauled its self over so it was Stood at the End of her Bed. Harleigh Screamed and Kicked out trying to Attack the Creature. It Grabbed her Ankle and Held it tight Slightly twisting it. She Cursed in Pain. "You shouldn't have done that.." it Sniggered. All went Black. But she felt Pain..

She Shot awake Gasping for air and Fitting in her Bed. She regained control and Looked around her body for any injuries. She started at Tv and Trembled. She Couldn't Take anymore of this. She tried to Move but Pain flashed through her. She Whimpered. The Dream..Thing..Truly Had inflicted harm On her"Fuck!" She Hissed Dragging her Legs Crying and Shaking. She coult Hold on. She couldn't Bare any more of this "Help Me.." She Cried "Please,Please,Help ME...


End file.
